


Questions

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [17]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: This version of Robin isn't the real one, it's a ghost he's conjured up.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 1





	Questions

Robin liked to ask questions at two o'clock in the morning while he wanted to sleep, she wanted to know what would happen if snakes evolved to have wings. He would sleepily groan "I don't know".

Hughie doesn't sleep a lot anymore, Robin, the real one isn't there to ask questions anymore but poor imitation ghost version he conjured up in his head is there instead.

"Why is A-Train still breathing and I'm not?" Robin asks in a whisper. "Do you think my death was painful or because it happened so quickly I felt nothing?".

He doesn't answer because has no answers.


End file.
